


Sunshine

by Mac16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Asshole parents, Drarry, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform, Pressure, Romance, Slow Burn, Wholesome, gxg, jean granger is an ass, lil bit of drarry, mental breakdownish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac16/pseuds/Mac16
Summary: Hermiones been staying at Hogwarts for Christmas for the past few years now thanks to jean grangers A+ parenting. However this year things aren't going to plan thanks to her obsessive parents and Pansy Parkinson’s confusing, noisy but somehow kind behaviour.Basically an angst slow burn fic where Hermione’s parents are an assholes and Pansy slowly realises that perhaps they are more similar than she thought.(Also posted on wattpad @mac347)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking on this!

It was a cold winter morning. A very cold winter morning.  
Outside, the Hogwarts grounds was a mix of snow and frost which carpeted everything in sight. The black lake had long frozen over. A dark mist hovering just above it and the giant squid below was thrashing to escape its confinement. The foliage of the Forbidden Forest could no longer be described as dark green as the snow had covered every branch, leaf and twig possible to see. However, away from the grounds was different.  
Hogwarts stood proudly upon the cliff, each window twinkling with a cheerful glow in the early morning light. Even though snow carpeted the tower roofs, it showed no giving in to the harsh relentless cold.  
Far up in one corner of the school Gryffindor tower stood proudly.

Inside was, too put it plainly, a complete mess. A scrambling, shouting, screaming mess.

The students were getting ready to leave for the Christmas Holidays.

A week where they went home to celebrate Christmas with their family's.  
All but a few where looking under beds for lost socks, finding an old sugar quill in their trunk and yelling as loud as they could just for the sake of it.  
They were Gryffindors after all. And they were exited.  
Although there were a few who were staying. These few Gryffindor's happened to be only two:  
A young Gryffindor first year called Millie Lixton and fourth year Hermione Granger. Both who weren't going home for Christmas. And they were both sitting on opposite couches to the fire, trying to keep out of the mess. Hermione reading and Millie playing with a packet of exploding snap.  
'Hey Hermione!'  
The bushy haired girl looked up.  
'Ron! You've finished packing?'  
The red-head nodded.  
'Harry has too,' he explained. 'He's just on his way down.'  
Hermione nodded and closed her book.  
'I'll walk you down to McGonagalls with you, I need to go to the library.'  
Ron picked his trunk back up and flung his scarf around his neck. Just as he was doing so a messy black haired boy pretty much tripped down the stairs and landed with a thud at the bottom.  
'Harry! Are you okay?'  
The boy groaned while rubbing his head.  
'Yeah I'm fine 'mione, just a little bump.'  
'D'you mind carrying Hedwig? I haven't got enough arms to carry her and my trunk and my broom.'  
'Sure, I don't mind.'  
Hermione hurried over and picked up Hedwigs cage off the floor, as the disgruntled bird inside squarked in anger from being practically thrown down the stairs. 

They then got unintentionally pushed from the common room as a horde of students rushed to exit. Who didn't care about who was in their way and who they trampled.

'I don't remember it being that hectic last year.' Hermione laughed breathlessly, as they managed to jump out of the crowd and into a deserted corridor.  
'Me neither.' Agreed Harry, 'It seems that everyone is particularly exited to get home this year.'  
Ron only grunted in agreement, he couldn't find his wand.

'Maybe you left it back in the dorms?'

**********

After they had trecked back to Gryffindoor tower, and consequently found Ron's wand on the middle of his bed, the trio made their may down to Professor McGonagall's office. Where all the Gryffindoor students where flooing to their homes. Apart from the muggleborns who where flooing to Platform 9 3/4 and getting picked up. 

Just before they got to the door, Hermione gave Ron and Harry both a big hug.  
'I'll miss you both!' She sighed.  
'Yeah, we'll miss you to 'mione.'  
'Are you sure you don't want to come to the burrow for Christmas?' Asked Ron. 'Mum's more than happy to have you.'

Her gaze flickered to the floor.  
'Thanks Ron, but i'm flooing home later and my parents and I are going to France again.'

The boys didn't notice her downfall tone.

She wasn't going home for Christmas at all. Nor was she going to France with her parents.  
To tell the truth, she had never been to France with her parents, well, since she started attending Hogwarts. For some unknown reason there had been no holidays or trips since her first summer holiday. And she knew deep down why.

And with a few:  
_'We'll, see you soon Hermione.'_  
and:  
' _You'd better remember to write!'_  
Hermione bid her goodbyes to the boys and wished them a Merry Christmas.

Hermione sighed and prepared herself for a holiday without her friends. She adjusted the strap of her bag and made her way towards the library. She might as get a head start on next years subjects. Being smart was literally the only thing she's got right now to keep her busy.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is gearing up for the angst to start

Pansy Parkinson was pissed.

Extremely pissed.

Everyone, even her own housemates, who came across her angry path automatically re-directed themselves.   
Especially Draco, he had been avoiding her lately. Spending more time sneaking of then he did with his actual friends.

However, that wasn't what was pissing her off.

Her parents were making her stay at school for Christmas _again!_

She didn't know exactly why, but she had a feeling that it was because of their annual Christmas party. It always involved extremely important people and Pansy felt that her parents didn't want her there because she would upset or embarrass them.

Ever since second year when she had accidentally spoke out of turn to an important sponsor she had been warded away from all social occasions.  
But surely that didn't mean too much to her parents. They want her around. Don't they?  
Pansy had overheard stories that other students said about their holidays.   
Some went to Spain, others went to France and one girl even went to the classic art museum of magic in New York!

Every time Pansy heard something like this she buried it deep inside her. Changing her resentment and jealousy into just plain spite. Acting out harshly to anyone but her friends. 

Just a few minutes ago Draco and Blaise has departed back home. Flooing straight from the Slytherin common room. Neither of them had even mentioned about visiting or writing letters. They just left.

Pansy rolled her eyes. Weren't they supposed to be her best friends?  
They used to be really close.   
It may not have seemed like it from the outside but the Slytherin Trio were as tight as could be.

The key word: _were._

Since they came back at the beginning of the year something had been happening with Draco. He sneaked out during the night and never mentioned what he had been doing. Blaise was also avoiding her. He, similarly, was disappearing throughout the day. To where? She didn't know.   
They thought that she didn't notice but she wasn't the dimwitted as everyone else perceived her to be. She was a _Slytherin f_ or merlins sake!  
And it hurt her that they thought of her this way.

They usually stayed at school for Christmas because of her family situation. However both of them had returned home without a apology.   
Though they didn't seem to pleased about the prospect. Maybe this year they were forced to come home?

Or maybe Pansy was just telling herself this to make herself feel better.  
  
  


Just as she was about to turn and go back toward the Slytherin common room, she saw a familiar, bushy haired girl enter the library.

Hermione Granger.

Pansy wasn't aware that she was staying for the holidays. Well, she wouldn't have seeing that they were arch nemesis and in different houses. But she was surprised. Didn't she have anyone to go home to? She must do. That girls a muggleborn and she must have her freaky muggle family waiting for her at home.

Pansy pushed any curiosity out of her mind. Right now she was angry and spiteful and wanted to take it out on someone. And the only way she could think of doing that is by the only way she knew how. Bulling. And in this case: Hermione Granger.

********

Hermione dropped her bag of books down, the small table groaning under its weight. She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and slumped down into one of the many squishy chairs. Opening her bag, she took out her well worn copy of: Hogwarts: A History, and settled down for a relaxing afternoon re-capping familiar stories.  
Finally. Peace and quiet.

Hermione revelled in the relaxing silence, feeling at peace. There was no yelling, screaming, hexing. No fighting boys or gossiping girls.

For once the school was at peace.  
Well, until the end of next week.

She breathed in the familiar smell of old books and parchment and was just about to open her book when a scratching sound stopped her. Recognising it as an owl, she looked over to the nearby window and saw one tapping on the bottom window pane. She rushed over to open it and the speckled owl glided into the room. It settled on a shelf and looked at her mournfully and cooed quietly. She untied the string attached to the owls leg and took the letter.   
Seeing the familiar loopy scrawl of the mother on the envelope, her shaking hands opened it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
